


Waking up

by orphan_account



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: I don't remember most of this fic tbh, M/M, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, hell reposting this from tumblr bcs why the fuck not, that's p much it?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 15:23:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2817077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroha isn’t used to waking up in soft beds. He doesn’t need softness, he never did. His world is a blur of rough punches, of endless fights and opportunities to hurt, to laugh at the weaker and use them however he pleases. He likes his world, enjoys it to the fullest. The feeling of beating someone to a pulp, of drawing blood, of making someone despair, is definitely worth the cold, restless nights and proper sleep once, maybe twice a month. That’s why he’s surprised to wake up to being wrapped up in clean sheets, sunlight peeking through the curtains.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking up

**Author's Note:**

> Don't look at me. Don't fucking look at me. I wrote this a looooong time ago (in june) but didn't bother putting it on my ao3 account so yeah. There we go. Enjoy, I guess.

Kuroha isn’t used to waking up in soft beds. He doesn’t need softness, he never did. His world is a blur of rough punches, of endless fights and opportunities to hurt, to laugh at the weaker and use them however he pleases. He likes his world, enjoys it to the fullest. The feeling of beating someone to a pulp, of drawing blood, of making someone despair, is definitely worth the cold, restless nights and proper sleep once, maybe twice a month. That’s why he’s surprised to wake up to being wrapped up in clean sheets, sunlight peeking through the curtains. It throws him off. Is he in a hospital? He feels warm, and it doesn’t make any sense, feels a bit alien, even. He tries to move and is immediately met with a dull ache. Judging by it, he has a couple of bruises. Right. He got into a fight yesterday, just as he was going home, exhausted and with his guard down. Two people tried to mug him. He managed to scare them off, of course, but not before getting punched a few times. And slashed with a knife. Wait. He lifts his shirt- no, this isn’t his shirt-  and finds that his side is bandaged. He peels a part of it off. The wound isn’t deep at all, more of a scratch than an actual wound. It hurt like a bitch yesterday, but now it just stings a little. Still, he’s sure he didn’t patch himself up, not with a wound this shallow, anyway. He managed to stumble to the nearest wall, sitting down and rest a bit before dragging himself home somehow. He’s pretty sure his head was spinning. And then… shit. Then Konoha found him. His brother. His brother, who he tried to avoid for five years, ever since he realized his feelings. His brother, who he is hopelessly in love with since god-knows-when. Fuck. He’s probably in his appartment. He needs to get out. He needs to get out of here  _fast_. As if on cue, he hears the covers rustling. Shit. Fuck. Fucking shit. 

"Kuro?" a sleepy voice asks. He closes his eyes. Yeah. He’ll pretend to be asleep until Konoha leaves, probably to go eat something, and then he’ll sneak out and go get drunk somewhere as fast as possible. He hears him stand up and walk around. The sounds stop, then there’s a sound of fabric rustling, and fuck. Konoha is probably changing clothes. He shouldn’t look. He _definitely_ shouldn’t look. But still, a tiny voice in his head is saying, ‘you’ll probably never see him again, not to mention without his clothes’ and he curses that voice as he opens his eyes. He should probably listen to the voice of reason more often, because the moment he opens his eyes, he sees Konoha, in his underwear, looking him right in the eyes. 

"Ah. You’re awake." Konoha says, walking over to him. Kuroha sits up as fast as he can, hoping he doesn’t look as much as a deer caught in the headlights as he feels.

"You look scared, Kuro. Is everything okay? Are you in pain? Do you want food?" Oh, so he does look scared. He shakes his head to every question, not expecting his voice to work.

"Ah." Konoha replies, and then he stares. Kuroha stares back. This is getting awkward. 

"Why did you leave?" Konoha asks suddenly, sounding a bit too desperate.

"I…" Kuroha starts, but trails off. He isn’t ready for the question, even though he expected it. What is he even supposed to say? He can’t just go and say, ‘I realised I was in love with you, and since that’s all kinds of fucked up and disgusting, I decided to get the fuck out og your life and let you be happy’. He doesn’t want to make things even more awkward. He decides for the first option that comes to mind- insults.

"I didn’t want to stay with you losers anymore." well. It totally lacks the bite. In fact, it’s the worst insult he’s ever said, probably. He wants to slap himself. He wants to throw himself against a wall. He wants to know why this is happening to him. Mostly he just wants to know why Konoha manages to reduce him from a menace to society to an awkward teenager. Still, Konoha looks genuinely hurt. Shit. He didn’t want to hurt Konoha. He didn’t think this trough.

"I mean, I-" he starts. 

"I love you, Kuro." Konoha interrupts him. Kuroha’s heart clenches painfully at that. He knows Konoha doesn’t mean it in that way, he knows that he never will, but there’s still the godawful sparkle of hope somewhere deep in his soul and he absolutely depises that.

"No, you don’t." he says quietly, and Konoha still looks hurt, but then determination flashes across his face and suddenly Konoha is leaning closer, quickly pressing his lips against Kuroha’s, and then he’s leaning back and looking to the side. Shit. Okay, so he  _does_ love him that way. 

"I’m sorry…" he hears Konoha mutter softly and notices there are tears at the corners of his eyes. This is wrong. This is just plain wrong. Konoha shouldn’t be crying, Konoha crying is absolutely unnaceptable. He wants to kiss his tears away, but he knows that Konoha would take it as a ‘yes’ and he doesn’t want people to think Konoha’s some sort of a freak because of him and they’ll want to hurt him and Konoha doesn’t deserve this, he deserves to be open and happy with someone who doesn’t beat people up for fun and… he lets out a frustrated whine.

"Konoha… we shouldn’t." for the first time in his life, he really wishes that he was thrown away, heartbroken, so Konoha could be happy with someone else, not him, because he’s pretty sure he’ll ruin him„

"I know, I talked about with Haruka, but still, I… I’m sorry" Konoha says, and now he’s crying for real, tears streaming down his face, and fuck it. To hell with it all. He leans in closer, kissing each tear away.

"It’s okay, Kono. I love you too." he mutters, stroking his cheek. He takes Konoha’s chin in his hand tilting his mouth and then they’re kissing again.

Kuroha is used to rough kisses that hurt as much as they’re pleasant, so for a moment he isn’t sure what to do with the sweet, gentle kiss. At last he gets himself together and opens his mouth, letting Konoha’s tongue in. Their breaths smell horrible, but he just can’t bring himself to care. Konoha’s arms sneak around him, holding him close as Konoha slowly pushes him until his back hits the bed. It hurts a bit, but he feels too good for it to matter. He pulls away from the kiss to properly look at Konoha, for the first time in years, and his breath hitches. Konoha is looking at him, a faint blush on his cheeks, and he’s smiling a faint smile that makes Kuroha’s heart melt. And then he’s pulling Konoha closer, wrapping his arms around him and burying his head int Konoha’s shoulder. He’s not going to cry, he definitely isn’t going to cry. For fuck’s sake, the whole goddamn town is afraid of him, he isn’t someone who just goes and cries because their crush likes them back. He sobs, trying to muffle the embarrasing sound but the next thing he knows is that Konoha’s kissing him again, mumbling quiet reassurances in between kisses. When Kuroha finally starts kissing him back, he suddenly pulls away. Kuroha makes a protesting sound, but then Konoha kisses his throat, bites down and sucks. It’s still a lot softer than he’s used to, but definitely a thousand times more pleasant. He moans and rocks his hips, at which Konoha lets out a somewhat strangled sound. Kuroha stills for a moment, but then Konoha is kissing him again, this time more urgently. He rocks his hips agains and Konoha outright _moans_  into his mouth. 

Oh well.

"Kono…" he says, half questioning, as he slides his hand down towards Konoha’s crotch. The moment he touches him, Konoha pushes into his hand with a low moan leaving his throat. Kuroha decides to take it as a ‘yes’. He looks at Konoha’s face, and he’s blushing for real now, blushing and making quiet impatiens noises, urging Kuroha to touch him more. He smirks, leaning up to steal a quick kiss before rolling them over. There’s a stab of pain in his side, but it’s not important right now, not when he’s aroused and has Konoha like this. Konoha looks surprised, but surprise quicklly turns into arousal when Kuroha starts nipping at his neck. He kisses down to his collarbone, leaving a small hickey, then kisses a line down his chest and belly. Konoha squeaks every now and then, his hands awkwardly hovering in the air, occasionaly moving up to try to cover his face. He eventually tangles them in Kuroha’s hair, trying not to pull or push too hard. To be honest, Kuroha wouldn’t mind. He carefully slides Kuroha’s underwear off and settles himself in between his legs. He looks up and smiles. Konoha is looking at him, moving one hand to cover his face in embarrassment. Kuroha catches it, kissing his fingertips before moving it back into his hair. He kisses at his thighs, kissing closer and closer to his crotch until Konoha practically whines, shoving Kuroha’s face towards his dick. Kuroha smiles again, giving him one more look before he licks a stripe up his arousal. Konoha’s grip on Kuroha’s hair tightens and he groans softly. Kuroha doesn’t waste any time after that, taking the tip of Konoha’s cock in his mouth and running his tongue over it before sinking down in one smooth motion. Konoha lets out a strangled noise and bucks his hips. Kuroha is ready, letting him hit the back of his throat and moving his hands to rest on Konoha’s hips, holding him in place. He starts moving his head up and down and listens to the wonderful sounds Konoha is making. He’s never imagined that Konoha would sound this  _good,_  his usually quiet, monotone voice suddenly filled with need, demanding more and telling him to go faster.  _  
_

"K-Kuroha!" Konoha cries out, and then Konoha is coming into his mouth. He isn’t ready at all, but he makes an effort to swallow it all, especially with the choked-off gasps he’s getting from Konoha. Finally he pulls off, wiping his mouth with the sleeve of his- no, wait, Konoha’s- shirt.

"Kuro…" Konoha says in a sleepy voice, raising his hand and gesturing for Kuroha to come closer. The moment he does,two hands wrap around him and pull him towards the other’s chest. He genuinely enjoys the rush of warmth, but there’s still a certain problem in his pants thar needs to be taken care of. Konoha seems to notice, his eyes widening a bit, and then, with a quiet "Ah, sorry…" Konoha sneaks his hand between them and dives straight into Kuroha’s pants. He groans, his face falling down to hide in Konoha’s shoulder. It finally hits him that it’s Konoha who’s touching him, that it’s the only person he’s ever loved, not just wanted to fuck, and he should feel far more guilty than he does now but he just doesn’t care. Konoha’s hand is inexperienced but it feels good nevertheless. He’s a quick learner, though, growing more confident with each second and soon Kuroha is muffling his moans by biting down on Konoha’s collarbone. He comes with a loud groan, desperately rocking his hips into Konoha’s hand. He slumps down then, letting Konoha hug him to his chest once more and place a soft kiss on his forehead. He isn’t used to such gentle things, but from Konoha they don’t seem as gross as from the other people, far from it, actually.

“We’re going to talk later.” he mumbles and lets his eyes fall closer. Kuroha isn’t all that used to gentleness, but with Konoha, he thinks he maybe could.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have time, please give me kudos and/or add some feedback, it would be very welcome seeing as I want to improve my writing and whatnot. Yeah.


End file.
